Revolution Delusion
by Krayla Pipher
Summary: "H…hey Arthur. I…ugh, heard you were sick, so I thought I'd come over and help…" based off picture - inside. England's sick and armed when Al comes over to help. One-shot - for now. Can be USxUK if you squint - brotherly fluff. Rated for language.


Revolution Delusion

It was another wonderfully wet day in the UK as Alfred ran from the taxi and up the steps to Arthur's house. Normally he would knock and wait outside to give the older man a scare, but with the rain and the fact that Arthur was probably sleeping, Alfred pulled out the key that he had swiped from Arthur the last time he was over. He opened the door quickly and closing it so it didn't slam, he stood in the foyer listening to the eerie silence that permeated the house.

Alfred set his suitcase down and removed his shoes and jacket as he made his way to the living room to his right. "Hey! Iggy? Where are you?" He searched the first floor for the Englishman, half expecting him to be working even though he was said to be sick. To the American's surprise he was no where to be seen. Alfred then made his way up to the second level of the mansion-like house, trying to remember which room was Arthur's.

Before Alfred knew what was happening a hand had grabbed the back of his collar and flung him against the wall. He quickly pushed himself up, but was stopped when something was pushed against his chest. He froze and looked down at the silver handgun now at level with his heart and swallowed hard. He followed the hand holding the weapon to him and was slightly surprised to see a very sick Arthur.

The Englishman did not look well at all. His face was red and sweat dripped off his face in sheets. His eyes were a dull green with bloodshot around the irises, and his breathing came in short, labored gasps. He was shaking badly and Alfred was trying to figure out how his former mentor was still standing.

Alfred plastered a nervous smile on his face and held his hands up as the gun trembled against his chest. "H…hey Arthur. I…ugh, heard you were sick, so I thought I'd come over and help…"

"Help?" Arthur screamed as much as his horse voice would allow. His eyes went wide and he pushed the gun harder into Alfred's chest. "Help? You didn't _help_ when you threw all that tea in the harbor! You didn't _help_ when you killed my soldiers and took their weapons! But that doesn't matter, I've got you now, and I'm never gonna let you go. Never! You hear me? I won't lose you!"

Arthur was panting harshly by the end of his rant, and Alfred was sure he would collapse at any moment as he swayed badly to the side and then righted himself again. Alfred smiled sadly at the now obviously delirious man, and wanted nothing more than to bring him into a tight embrace and will his sickness away. He took another glace at the gun at his chest and something caught his eye. He cocked his head to the side a little bit and noticed that there was no clip in the weapon. Alfred almost jumped with joy, but he didn't want to alert Arthur.

The American flexed his fingers as his arms were getting tired and tried to reason with the man. "Oh come on Artie! That was a long time ago. I'll buy you some more tea, but first, let's get you into bed before you fall down." Alfred tried to move closer to Arthur, but the gun pushed him back against the wall.

"Don't move you bloody git! I'll shoot you, I swear I will!"

Alfred's smile never left his face as he leaned his face closer to Arthur's so that they were only a few inches apart. "No you won't. You couldn't shoot me all those years ago, and you won't do it now." The gun shook violently and Alfred noticed tears had started to fall down Arthur's face. "Listen to me Arthur. You're sick. Whatever you think is going on is not real. The revolution was hundreds of years ago. This isn't real. Let me take care of you."

Arthur shook his head, "Shut up! You're lying! I hate you!" he cried out and the gun made a click sound as Arthur fired off a shot. He stood there motionless for a moment confused, but tried again. The gun clicked again and again as the man got more and more frustrated at his failure.

Alfred slowly dropped his arms to his sides and just stared sadly at the man before him, the clicking and Arthur's sobbing were the only sounds in the house. After half dozen 'shots' Alfred gently placed his hand on top of the gun and slowly pried it out of Arthur's hands. He threw the harmless weapon down the hall and placed his hands on either side of the crying man's face. He knelt down to be on eye level with Arthur and looked into tired green eyes. "No you don't Arthur. You don't hate me, and I don't hate you. It's all over now Arthur. I'm going to take care of you. I promise." He gently kissed Arthur on his fevered forehead and when the man's legs finally gave out, Alfred was ready to catch him.

* * *

OMG! I finally posted something! LOL!

So...it's been absolutely crazy lately, but l'm still here and l'm still truckin' away here. XP

l've recently fallen in love with Hetalia, so this is a little something l did of my fav. pairing AlfredxArthur. This can be viewed as either a pairing or just brotherly fluff. l'm not sure if l'll add more so for now, this is done. XP Enjoy.

Based off of this picture: http:/ /i18. photobucket. com/ albums/ b104/ SilentWisdom/ Hetalia/ USUK211. jpg (remove spaces)

Remember: Feed your writers.  
Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
